Tough to be a Yokai
This is how our Yokai Heroes though that is Tough to be a Yokai in USApyon and Jibanyan in The Road to the Ancient Yokai. Heroes look so amazed to see this Estate Jibanyan: 'Hey. '''USApyon: '''Hey, hey! '''All: '(Laugh) 'Nekoniko: '''They actually think we're warriors. '''Inumaro: '''The city of this suckers. '''USApyon: '''We just have to keep this up longer... To load up all the gold and get the heck out of here! '''Komasan: '''Brother, we're as kings! '''Komajiro: '''Komajiro and friends! '''Komasan: '''Komasan and Friends! '''All: '''Mighty and powerful warriors! '''Blizzaria: '''Hello. got frighten '''Blizzaria: '(Laugh) 'Whisper: '''Depart, Yokai. Before we... strike you with lighting! '''Jibanyan: '''Beware the wrath of the Yokai Warrior's. Begone! '''Blizzaria: '''Save it for the high priest, Kid. You gonna need it. '''USApyon: '''Jibanyan. still keeping his fighting pose '''Inumaro: '''Jibanyan! Jibanyan! We been caught. '''Jibanyan: '''Aw... '''Blizzaria: '''Oh, don't worry about that boys. "My only wish is to serve the Warrior's". Remember? '''Inumaro: '''How? '''Blizzaria: '''Well, if you guys wants the gold. And you don't want to get caught, right? You're going to need my help. '''Jibanyan: '''What makes you to think we need you're help? '''Blizzaria: '''Are you serious? had no choice '''Nekoniko: '''Okay! So, who are you? '''Inumaro: '''And what's you're angle? '''Blizzaria: '(Laugh) No angle. I want in. 'USApyon: '''In, dani? '''Blizzaria: '''In this game. '''Whisper: '(Laugh nervously) There's no scam... I mean.. why? 'Blizzaria: '''So I can get out. '''Jibanyan: '''I thought she said she wants in? '''Komajiro: '''She wants in, so she can get out. '''Jibanyan: '''Oh! I got it! Why, nyan? '''Blizzaria: '''Think you're the only ones with better things? Of Adventures? You got you're reason, and I've got mine. Let's not make it personal, okay? It's just business. '''All: '''Oh. '''Blizzaria: '''So whatever city you want to go back. I'm going with you. '''All: '(Laugh) No! '''USApyon: '''Don't think so, dani. '''Blizzaria: '''Alright. Fine. After all, I'm sure you know... The proper ritual for blessing a tribute, the holiest day in the calendar- Oh! And, of course. You know all about Xibaba. Okay? Good luck, see you at the execution. '''USApyon: '''Wait! Hold it! '''Blizzaria: '''Deal? '''Jibanyan: '''Deal! '''Inumaro: '''Not yet! Let's just see how it works out? '''Blizzaria: '''Oh, really? I suppose you don't need this. has the Loaded Dice and give it to Fuyunyan '''Fuyunyan: '''How did you get that? '''Whisper: '''Where did she keep those? '''Blizzaria: '''Call me Blizzaria. You're new friend? '''USApyon: '''I'm! That's friend in training. '''Blizzaria: '''Now, put this on. Everyone is waiting. are going to get dress and Blizzaria is looking at them '''USApyon: '''Do you mind, dani? '''Blizzaria: '''No? Oh! Right, sorry! Excuse me. left '''Jibanyan: '''Wow! Maybe we should call this place, Ancient Blizzaria. '''USApyon: '''She's a- Whoa! Blizzaria? She's trouble, dani. You don't remember? '''Jibanyan: '''Huh? '''Inumaro: '''The little voice? Remember the little voice? I mena- just for the second that you have one. And what are we saying about Blizzaria? look blush '''Inumaro: '''No! Not that! We are Friends. '''Jibanyan: '''Best friends. '''USApyon: '''We got a plan, remember? '''Jibanyan: '''Get the gold and head back to the city. '''USApyon: '''Yes! And we are pretending to be Warrior's. Now, put in Blizzaria in the mix. What's the voice saying? Listen carefully. '''Fuyunyan: '''Blizzaria, is off limits? '''USApyon: '''Yes! That's right, dani! Blizzaria is off limits. Shake on it. do the handshake '''USApyon: '''Off limits? '''Jibanyan: '''Beside we were supposed to be Warrior's. We must giving in temptation. '''USApyon: '''Warriors? That's gotta be hard. '''Whisper: '''USApyon, relax. All you have to do is smile, act Bravely and follow our leads. went inside and everybody saw them '''Chief: song it's Tough to be a God has played I hardly think I'm qualified To come across all sanctified I just don't cut it with the cherubim Inumaro what are you talking about?! There again they're on their knees Being worshiped is a breeze Which rather suits us in the interim Interim, interim, its me and him. Oh My God! It's tough to be a God Tread where mortals have not trod Be deified when really you're a sham Be an object of devotion Be the subject of psalms It's a rather touching notion All those prayers and those salaams And who am I to bridle if I'm forced to be an idol If they say I'm a god, that's what I am What's more if we don't comply With the locals' wishes I can see us being sacrificed or stuffed You have got a point there, that's very good thinking So let's be Gods, the perks are great (Yeah) Ancient City on a plate (Thank you) Local feelings should not be rebuffed Never rebuff, never rebuff the local feeling No my friend! It's tough to be a God But if you get the people's nod Count your blessings, keep 'em sweet That's our advice Some great advice Be a symbol of perfection Be a legend, be a cult Take that praise,take the collection As the multitudes exult Don a supernatural habit We'd be crazy not to grab it You got it! So sign on two new gods for paradise Paradise! Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer